1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power strips and, particularly, to a power strip with a safety cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Power strips are universally used in our lives. A power strip can accommodate a number of plugs. However, it may be troublesome for a user to remove a plug from a power strip if the plug is tightly plugged into the power strip. Moreover, if the users' hand is wet, the user may suffer from electric shock while removing the plug.